Feelings
by sauraazu
Summary: Orang yang tidak pernah kau ajak bicara, justru adalah yang selama ini Memperhatikanmu. Mengetahui kesulitanmu, dan Membantu mengatasi masalahmu. II [seiyuu]


**_Feelings_**

 **Love Live! Sunshine.**

 **Warning : Typo(s). alur cepat. tulisan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun.**

 **Love Live bukan milik saya.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **tidak memaksa untuk dibaca.**

* * *

 _"_ _Jika kau menutupinya, semua orang tidak akan tahu apa yang kau rasakan"_

II

 _"…_ _manusia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa berubah secepat itu"_

* * *

Sudah hampir menginjak empat bulan, gadis berusia 20 tahun itu menetap di salah satu rumah, mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebuah _mes_ dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang usianya hampir sepantaran dengan dirinya. Tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah menyatu dengan orang-orang baru; apalagi dengan karakter yang berbeda, tentunya.

Ini memang sesuatu yang sejak lama ia impikan dan merupakan suatu kebanggaan besar, bisa menggeser ribuan peserta yang ikut serta dalam pencarian _seorang penyuara_. Meski begitu, tak bisa ia pungkir bahwa sampai detik ini pun keguguban serta kecanggungan masih ia rasakan.

Ia merupakan orang terakhir yang ditemukan oleh sang produser untuk melengkapi kesembilan _penyuara_ yang nantinya mereka akan menjadi satu dan bekerja sama dalam sebuah project yang merupakan **_re-generasi_** dari project sebelumnya; yang sudah enam tahun belakangan memenuhi jagat hiburan. Apa lagi kalau bukan–

 ** _Love live Sunshine.  
_**

* * *

Inami Anju mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, guna meminimalis rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia bahkan merutuki diri atas kebiasaannya yang suka lupa itu. Ia lupa untuk membawa ikat rambut, dan sekarang ia harus berpasrah diri kalau kini rambut panjangnya sudah menempel pada area tengkuk dan lehernya, karena keringat.

Ia menyandar kasar di kursi kayu yang terletak di teras, sambil membuang pandangan ke sekitar, mengamati beberapa orang sedang bercanda ria. Ada dua pasang sedang bermain _badminton_ dan ada tiga orang terlihat sedang tertawa memandangi layar laptop.

Bukan tidak ingin menjadi salah satu di antara mereka, namun, gadis dengan nama panggilan _Anchan_ itu merasa kalau tak ada tempat tersisa baginya di antara kedelapan orang yang lebih dahulu mengisi tempat ini. Anchan merasa mungkin karena ia adalah orang baru, jadinya ia masih dianggap orang asing–

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia yang tidak pandai berbaur dengan yang lain.

 _"_ _kapan aku benar-benar bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka?"_

Ia menghela napas pasrah. Ada sesuatu yang nyeri di dasar hatinya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia tepis jauh namun tak mampu. Berulang kali ia membuang jauh pikiran negative itu. Pikiran tentang _mungkinkah kehadiranku memang tidak diharapkan?._ Ingin ia ganti dengan _ah, mungkin karena masih baru, karena itu kami masih saling canggung._

Tapi sudah empat bulan, dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar; namun masih dapat ia rasakan sebuah dinding besar yang menghalang terpentuknya sebuah relasi di antara mereka.

"Anju-san, bisa bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

"eh? I…Iya"

* * *

 **[-]**

Tepat seperti yang dibayangkan Anchan sebelumnya. Tak hanya situasi kegiatan sepanjang hari; saat makan malam pun ia tetap merasa seperti orang asing. Walau mereka saling berbincang, tapi tak dapat ia rasakan keikut sertaannya dalam obrolan kedelapan gadis itu.

Mereka saling membincangkan topik yang memang sebelumnya hanya mereka yang kehatui. Seperti koreografi dan lagu _sub-unit_ mereka. Walau Anchan sudah masuk dalam _sub-unit_ bernama **CYaRon** dengan beranggotakan dirinya beserta Saitou Shuka dan Furihata Ai, tapi dirinya tetap bagai orang asing.

Seperti sekarang.

Dengan posisi duduk, di depannya terisi lima orang berderet dan di deretan bangkunya sendiri terisi empat orang, termasuk dirinya. Dapat Anchan lihat tepat di deretan lima orang itu, dua gadis kerap disapa Shukasu dan Furirin itu sedang tertawa.

"Anju-san, adakah tarian yang menyulitkanmu?" tanya Shuka dengan masih sedikit tertawa.

"hm, tidak ada _kok_ , kalaupun ada, aku kan berusaha menyesuaikan"

"sebenarnya tidak sulit kalau saja gadis ini bisa menyesuaikan tempo" Furirin menyambung dengan mencubit pipi kanan Shuka.

"hei! Kau yang terlalu lambat" Shuka membalas dengan mencubit pipi kiri Furirin dan sukses menambah kebisingan ruang makan itu dengan tawa lepas mereka semua.

Begitulah yang sering terjadi. Memang, mereka mengajak Anchan untuk berbincang, namun hanya sebatas itu. Singkat. Dan lepas itu, mereka sibuk dengan kubu mereka sendiri.

Tapi di tengah semua itu. Ada satu orang yang selalu menarik perhatian Anchan. Sosok yang sejak awal jarang ia lihat di tengah keramaian. Gadis yang mungkin bisa dihitung berapa kali bisa ia lihat kehadirannya. Hanya saat makan dan latihan saja, di luar itu pasti sudah tak akan terlihat.

Gadis itu lebih suka bernaung di balik kamar miliknya.

Gadis yang siang tadi membawanya keluar dari kesendirian, waktu ia duduk di bangku teras. Dengan prihal membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Meski begitu, sejujurnya Anchan sangat berterima kasih, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang ia kerjakan hingga membuatnya lupa akan _kesendirian_ itu.

Anchan pun melayangkan pandangan ke orang itu. Tepat di paling ujung, masuk deretan lima orang tadi. Masih dengan ketenangannya ia melahap makanannya. Gadis itu tak banyak mengeluarkan suara, Ia hanya bersuara ketika sekiranya ia perlu membalas obrolan atau candaan para kawannya itu. Walau sedikit bicara, namun ia juga tak pernah lepas dari respon senym. Terlihat begitu anggun.

Itu yang membuat seorang Inami Anju tanpa sadar terpesona.

Tepat ketika gadis itu menghakhiri tawanya dengan senyum yang disebabkan oleh candaan yang dibuat oleh _penyuara trio kelas satu;_ pandangan mereka bertemu. Sekilas dapat terlihat sesuatu yang _istimewa,_ yang menjadi _ciri khas_ dari wajahnya itu terlihat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Anchan menunduk menatap piring miliknya yang telah kosong. Ia tak berani menatap gadis yang empat tahun di atasnya tersebut.

 _Kenapa aku harus gugub?_

* * *

 **[-]**

Keesokan harinya….

Lagi.

Lagi dan lagi, Anchan harus merasakan kegerahan yang teramat sangat. Ia lupa membawa ikat rambut-nya. Padahal saat ini mereka sedang dalam jadwal pelatihan fisik ditambah teriknya matahari yang menghantam bumi.

Mau meminjam ikat rambut milik yang lain pun, mereka tidak punya cadangannya.

Berulang kali sudah ia mencoba menggulung rambutnya, tapi tak cukup panjang untuk melilit keseluruhan dan pada akhirnya gulungan rambut itu tergerai kembali. Dan dengan rela ia harus mengikuti olahraga fisik sepanjang siang dengan keadaan risih. Rambutnya yang kian kusut menempel area leher, tengkuk dan di sekitar wajah.

Dan itu semua sukses membuat ia beberapa kali terjatuh karena wajah yang terhalang oleh rambut. Meski sudah diingatkan berulang kali, Anchan tetap keras kepala dengan mengatakan–

 _"_ _aku baik-baik saja"_

* * *

 **[-]**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Kembali giliran Anchan membawakan minuman untuk yang lainnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lelah; apalagi dengan beberapa luka di daerah kaki dan tangannya yang lecet akibat terjatuh beberapa kali, sebelumnya.

Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Ia kembali dari tenda dengan membawa beberapa botol berisi air mineral. Tinggal beberapa meter ia akan tiba di hadapan mereka. Sesuatu mengusik surainya. Tepat dari belakang, angin berhembus; menerpa geraian rambutnya hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Membuat pandangannya terganggu.

Dan hal yang sebelumnya pun, terjadi lagi.

"Anchan! Awas!–"

 _Anchan?! Siapa yang memanggil nama–_

 ** _Bugh!_**

Ia jatuh. Tersandung batu besar dan lututnya medarat tepat di atas batu bertekstur tajam itu. Botol minuman pun berserakan.

"agghrrr!" ia merintih.

Kedelapan orang beserta pelatihnya tersebut bersamaan menghampiri Anchan yang sudah dengan keadaan tersungkur. Ia nyaris tak mampu bergerak. Untuk berposisi duduk pun hampir tak mampu. Tapi, seseorang dengan lebih dahulu mecengkram ringan kedua bahunya, dan membantu ia berposisi duduk.

"Anchan, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Anchan–?!" ia terkejut mendengar kedua kali nama panggilan miliknya itu diserukan seseorang. Terkejutnya lagi ia saat mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, mendapati seorang yang membuat ia terpesona sudah di hadapannya.

Seorang yang tak banyak bicara dengan wibawa yang mampu diteladani–

"Rikako-san?! Kau tadi memanggil–"

"Yokatta! Kamu tidak terluka parah" orang yang dipanggil Rikako tadi dengan sigab mendekap tubuh Anchan. Tentu saja itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Tidak pernah muncul dalam benak, kalau seorang Aida Rikako, yang terkenal dengan sifat kalem dan diamnya, saat ini–

–memeluk dirinya.

Dekapan itu usai. Kemudian gadis kerap dipanggil _RIkyako_ itu menarik ikat rambut miliknya; lalu merapikan rambut Anchan yang kelihatan sudah sangat berantakan, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, lalu mengikatnya.

 _Dekat. Ini adalah jarak terdekat ku dengannya._

Tanpa sadar. Pipi Anchan memerah.

"kenapa kau memberikan ikat rambutmu? Lalu kau pakai–"

"aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi"

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Anchan diam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, tentu saja dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Lepas itu, Rikyako membawa Anchan ke tenda dan mengobati luka di beberapa tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang lain, begitu melihat Anchan sudah ada yang menangani, mereka pun melanjutkan latihan.

* * *

 **[-]**

Kecanggungan harus ia rasakan lagi, ketika ia harus berada di dalam tenda bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ajak bicara. Sungguh. Ia benci keadaan ini. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakannya pada gadis yang sekarang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia tak punya cukup keberanian.

"selesai"

Satu kata itu menyadarkan Anchan dari lamunannya sejak tadi. Lututnya telah selesai diobati dan diperban. Untuk sementara mungkin ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat tapi karena untuk saat ini tak ada tongkat, jadi ia harus mengandalkan orang lain untuk dijadikannya pegangan ketika ingin melangkah.

"Rikako-san, kenapa tiba-tiba tadi kau memanggil nama depanku?" dengan gugub dan keringat yang semakin bercucuran, Anchan memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan.

"emm, kenapa ya? Mungkin supaya kita semakin akrab? Kau tahu, dari awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang, kau tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku"

"…selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, _loh_ " Rikyako tersenyum. Menampilkan sebuah ciri khas yang tidak lain adalah sebuah _lesung_ yang melekat di pipinya. Yang membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti akan terpesona.

Tidak terkecuali Anchan sendiri.

 _Duh! Senyum itu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Rasanya semakin canggung._

"kamu kenapa? wajahmu merah dan berkeringat. Kamu sakit?" Rikyako mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, kemudian menyingkirkan poni Anchan lalu mengusapnya. Menyeka butiran keringat itu dengan sapu tangannya. Usai menyeka bagian kening, kini beralih pada daerah wajah dan sekitar pipi. Ia menyeka begitu sangat perlahan.

 ** _Tch!_**

Terlalu canggung dan gugub, Anchan menahan tangan Rikyako agar menghentikakan kegiatan penyekaan itu.

Sentuhan pertama baginya. Ada sensasi dingin, basah juga lengket dirasakan Anchan.

"Yamette! Kumohon, jangan terlalu baik padaku. Jangan seakan menunjukan kalau kau memang baik. Aku tidak mau menaruh harapan besar padamu, dengan menganggap kalau kau berbeda dari yang lainnya."

"…pada akhirnya kau akan sama dengan yang lain. Ramah di awal, lalu semakin lama-semakin acuh"

Betapa terkejutnya Rikyako saat menatap kedua mata Anchan yang mulai memerah dan berair. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan getaran di genggaman Anchan.

 ** _Pluk._**

Seketika Rikyako berdiri, kemudian satu tarikan dilakukannya, lalu kembali membawa gadis yang nyaris terisak itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memaksa gadis itu merangkul pinggang Rikyako dan membiarkannya menangis di sana.

 ** _"_** ** _apapun yang kamu rasakakan, tinggal lepaskan saja"_**

"…sudah kubilang, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya untukmu beradaptasi di sini. Mencoba membaur, namun tak ada ruang yang mereka sisakan untukmu."

"hiks…lalu, sudah tahu begitu, kenapa tidak kau berikan ruang kosong milikmu itu untukku? Selama disini aku merasa seorang diri. Aku merasa seakan tidak ada yang mau membawaku ke dalam ruang lingkup kalian. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku" bahunya terguncang.

"aku hanya butuh waktu yang pas untuk membawamu masuk ke dalamnya. Jujur saja sih, aku juga malu untuk mendekatimu."

"….percayalah Anchan, kamu bisa masuk di antara kami. Mereka. Kalau kamu bisa sedikit lebih memberanikan dirimu untuk berbicara dan sedikit terbuka dengan kami"

"benarkah?"

 _"_ Jika kau menutupinya, semua orang tidak akan tahu apa yang kau rasakan _"_

 ** _"_** …keluarlah dari zona nyamanmu"

"membuka diri? Keluar dari zona nyaman? Tapi, manusia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa berubah secepat itu ** _"_**

"ada saat dimana, ekspresi saja tidak bisa menunjukan isi hati. Karena itu, cobalah berbincang pada mereka."

"tapi aku takut"

"Anchan! Lihat aku! Kamu adalah pengisi suara Takami Chika. Dan dia adalah seorang _leader._ Kalau kamu tidak bisa menghilangkan keraguan-keraguan dalam dirimu, bagaimana bisa kamu menjiwai karakter yang notabene adalah sosok yang semangat dan ceria?"

"iya, tapi–"

 ** _"_** selama kita mempunyai kemauan untuk melakukannya dan kita berusaha untuk melakukannya, kita pasti bisa **!** Anchan! ** _"_**

Anchan diam sejenak.

"baiklah, aku akan mencoba. Mencoba membaur dengan mereka. Membuka diri dan berbicara dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Anchan mantap disela sisa isakannya.

"aku akan membantumu."

"Arigatou, Rikyako"

* * *

 **[-]**

Kembali. Seperti biasa, suasana meja makan selalu ramai oleh suara canda tawa ataupun keributan lainnya, tepasuk pertengkaran kecil. Kali ini posisi duduk berubah. Anchan duduk tepat di sebelah Rikyako. Dengan perasaan gugub dan jantung yang berdegub kencang, Anchan berusaha mempesiapkan diri.

Sesekali ia menatap Rikyako yang kini memberikan senyuman termanisnya, dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan sebuah dukungan pada Anchan. Setiap kali wajah Anchan menujukan sebuah keraguan, Rikyako semakin memperkuat genggaman tangannya yang kini melekat di tiap sela jemari tangan Anchan. Dan itu kembali menguatkan mentalnya.

Kini ia mengatur napas. Menarik dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Memandang Rikyako cukup lama.

Kemudian–

"a…ano! Minna-san!" suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk Rikyako sendiri.

"….ada yang ingin aku katakan––"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]-[]**

 ** _Jika tidak ada yang menyukaimu 'aku yang akan menyukaimu'.  
-Aida Rikako-_**

 ** _II_**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku 'mengisi ruang kosong milikmu'.  
-Inami Anju-_**

 **[]-[]**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Aqours!** ** _Sunshine~_**

* * *

 _seperti biasa. buatnya dadakan. jadi maapkan kalau tak nyambung.  
_

 _ini hanya 'friendship' kok. hanya sekedar cerita dengan sedikit genre 'motivasi'. Motivasi untuk lebih berani dan sedikit terbuka dengan lingkungan sosial._

 _#menulis atas dasar 'friendship'. bukan 'shiper' xD wkwkwk._

 _._

 _itu saja_

 _._

 _Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yang ada._

 _._

 _._

 ** _lechimonchi__**

.

.

 _ps: ada beberapa dialog di lovelive muse yang saya ambil untuk dijadikan quotes xD_

 _terinspirasi dari LLsunshine eps 8  
dan yang di **bold** itu, dialog Riko xD **.**_


End file.
